My heart beats only for you
by mayelrules13
Summary: Mikan moved to a new school. She was a cheerful girl, and made new friends. But what they dont know is that she carries a painful secret, that either causes her to live or to die.
1. The new student

**_My heart beats only for you_**

_**Chapter1: The new student**_

A girl with auburn hair slept peacefully on her bed and strands of hair covered her face.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mikan wake up! Hurry up, or you'll be late!" said an old man behind the door.

"Hmmm...What..." she said sleepily, she stretched her arms and yawned.

She had an angelic face. She had auburn hair and brown eyes, with light rosy cheeks and rosy lips. (I kinda changed Mikan's appearance, so please don't get mad at me!!)

Her name was Mikan Sakura. She's 10 years old. And she was pretty and quite popular, and she was very very kind to people. She would smile often and never put a sour face on. She would sometimes be desnse as ever.

She did her morning routine. Take a shower, put on her uniform, brush her teeth, brush her hair, got her things, and went downstairs.

As she went downstairs she would always greet her ojii san a warm good morning.

"Ohayo, ojii san." She said happily, smiling.

"Ohayo, Mikan." He said smiling and placed their breakfast on the table.

"So did you get anything from Hotaru yesterday?" said Mikan's grandpa.

"Yeah, she gave me a letter, telling me that she made new friends, and was busy as ever, ever since she came to her new school." Said Mikan happily.

"Oh," he said.

Then silence grew….

"So, today's your last day here, huh?" said the grandpa smiling, but there was sadness.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"But don't worry Mikan, we'll see each other." Said the grandpa.

"I know, but I just don't want to leave you here all alone." She said.

"Is that what your worried about?!" he said.

"Don't worry Mikan I can take care of myself." He said happily.

"Ok if that's what you say." She said with a weak smile.

"And they will be picking you up at 5:00 sharp tonight." He said.

"Oh, ok." She said.

After that conversation Mikan walked to school. And she met up with her friend Karin. (I made up that character.)

"Mikan, so today's the day you're finally going to leave us, huh?" said Karin.

Karin was one of Mikan's best friends. She met her last year. They would always chat together and laugh together with Hotaru before she left, but Hotaru wasn't really laughing more like she didn't care, so they would always try to make her laugh, but failed.

"I'm not really going to leave you, I'm just going to a different school. And I would visit when I get chance, and write." She said smiling.

"Promise?" Said Karin putting out her pinky.

"Promise." Then Mikan locked her pinky with Karin's pinky.

_**In the classroom**_

Mikan was a popular student because of her angelic face, smartness (sometimes she's dense), her singing, cheerfulness, and most of all her kindness.

Boys would always court her and she would say Thank you. The girls were jealous, but they were nice to her. Mikan didn't really like being popular, but she had to get use to it.

Boys in different ages would ask her if she would be their girlfriends, but she would kindly say no.

"Mikan, we're going to miss you!" said all the girls, and gave her presents.

Mikan sweat dropped, but she would say thank you.

The boys were crying because she would be moving to another school, and some of them didn't even have a chance to ask her out. (They don't even have a chance)

_**Dismissal**_

Everybody said their goodbyes to her and wished her luck.

She walked and then stopped and waved and said "GOODBYE EVERYONE!!! I'LL MISS YOU!!", then she continued to walk.

When she got home, she saw her ojii san waiting for her at the door step.

"Hi ojii san." She said hugging him.

"Hello Mikan." He said hugging her back.

"I already brought your luggage downstairs." He said.

"Why? You know I could of done that myself ojii san." She said pouting.

Mikan's ojii san chuckled.

_**5:00**_

A black car approached their house and a man came out.

He had blonde hair and looked like he was at his 20's.

He approached Mikan and ojii san with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Narumi sensei. I'm here to pick up Mikan Sakura." He said.

Mikan was really sad, she didn't want to go yet.

"Ok, but can I have a moment with my ojii san please." She said.

"Sure, and the 2 men will be putting your luggage inside the car." He said.

"Ojii san!" she said hugging her ojii san tightly, while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Mikan, don't worry I'll try to visit you someday ok?" he said.

"I know…but…I'm going to miss you!!" she said still crying.

"Hey, don't cry. Hotaru will be there with you." He said.

"And besides I will always be in your heart where ever you are." He said smiling but tears were forming in his eyes too.

He hugged Mikan tightly. They said there goodbyes, then she walked towards the car but, she took a glance at her ojii san one last time, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Mikan went inside the car with Narumi sensei.

As they got inside the man started driving, and Mikan started to cry.

She put her hands in front of her face and cried.

Then Narumi sensei got out his handkerchief and gave it to Mikan.

Mikan grabbed the handkerchief and wiped the tears away.

Narumi sensei smiled at her but she didn't smile back, all she did was look at the floor.

"Mikan its ok, you'll see your ojii san someday, if you work hard." He said.

"Ok" she said.

"Ok, but before we arrive, why don't I tell you about the school and when we get there I'll give you a tour." He said still smiling.

"Ok"

So he explained all the rules and what to know about the school.

He finished explaining, and they were inside the school.

Her eyes widened as she saw how big the school was. She couldn't believe she was in this type of school. She wasn't even rich.

The car stopped and they got out of the car.

"Mikan, shall I give you a tour of the school?" asked Narumi sensei.

"Sure." She said.

(I'll just skip the tour.)

"Wow this school has everything." Mikan said still amazed.

Narumi sensei just smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"So now, I'm going to lead you to your room." He said.

"Ok." She said excitedly.

She couldn't believe she was going to have her own room.

Narumi sensei opened Mikan's room.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she had a mini refrigerator, a TV, her own bathroom, and a nice comfy bed.

"WOW!" she said dropping her stuff in front of her door and she jumped on the bed.

_Its soft and comfy she thought._

"I'm glad you like your room. Well, of course you are a three star." She said.

"I'm a three star!" she said.

She knew what a three star meant.

"Yup." He said

"Ok, so your supplies are on the desk, and your uniform is in your closet. And you will start school tomorrow." He said

"Oh, and did you discover what your Alice is?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

And then he left.

She still rememebered how her ojii san told her about her **alice.**

_Flashback_

"_Ojii san what just happened." Said a girl, running to an old man._

_The old man was shocked of what just happened._

_His granddaughter was fighting with a boy then suddenly a white light surrounded them._

_He couldn't see what happened inside but he knew what it meant._

_So he told her what happened. And told her she had some kind of power._

_End of flashback._

She lay on her bed looking up at the blank white ceiling.

She came back to her senses and started to unpack her things. After that she got up and headed to her bathroom and took a nice warm bath.

After her bath was done she put on her pajamas and got on her bed and started to fall asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Mikan got up and did her morning routine. She took a shower, put on her uniform, brush her teeth, brush her hair, got her things.

But as she got her things she saw a plate with a note.

She went towards it and saw a delicious breakfast, and she saw the note and began to read it.

It says….

**Mikan,**

**I brought you some breakfast, I hope you don't mind.**

**And Welcome to Alice Academy.**

**Narumi sensei**

She smiled and sat down and ate her delicious breakfast.

After she was done eating, she went downstairs and headed to her new classroom.

_**At the classroom**_

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!" Narumi sensei's voice boomed inside the classroom.

"We have a new student today." He said, giving her a hand gesture to come in.

As she came in everybody was awed in seeing her face especially the boys, except for a certain boy.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." She said giving them her warm smile.

All the boys drooled as they saw her smile, as their as twinkle.

"Ok, so who will be Mikan Sakura's partner?" said Narumi sensei.

All the boys raised their hand saying 'Pick me! Pick me!' and so on, except for a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" said Narumi sensei pointing to a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

Then all the boys cried and were disappointed.

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. And PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	2. Piano

_**My heart beats only for you**_

**_Chapter 2: Piano_**

_Flashback_

"_Ok, so who will be Mikan Sakura's partner?" said Narumi sensei._

_All the boys raised their hand saying 'Pick me! Pick me!' and so on, except for a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes._

"_Natsume Hyuuga!" said Narumi sensei pointing to a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes._

_Then all the boys cried and were disappointed._

_End of flashback_

Mikan looked at her partner.

_He…he looks lonely…I can see darkness… she thought looking at Natsume._

She walked to her seat, next to Natsume.

She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi." Said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." She said smiling.

Ruka blushed by seeing her smile.

"Lets go Ruka." Said Natsume standing up.

They stood up and headed to the door.

"Hi, I'm Yuu. I'm the class president." Said a guy with glasses.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Um...why are they leaving?" she said.

"Don't worry they always ditch class." Said Yuu.

Mikan looked at the door.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?" said a girl with cold violet eyes and black hair.

"Hotaru!" Mikan hugged Hotaru.

"Get off me." Hotaru said blankly.

"Hotaru I missed you." Said Mikan smiling.

"You still haven't answered my question." Said Hotaru.

"Ojii san said that I was going to school here." Said Mikan her eyes hiding behind her bangs.

"Ok. But can you please get off me?" she said with no emotion.

"Oh…sorry…" said Mikan.

"So are you okay? How about your 'problem'?" said Hotaru worriedly (sorry if Hotaru is ooc).

"Um………ye..ah…its ok…." she said, as her eyes were hiding behind her bangs.

"What problem?" said Yuu.

"Well…..um…..you…see…." she said still hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Hi, I'm Anna."

"And I'm Nonoko."

"I'm Koko."

_Whew. That was close Mikan thought._

"Hi." Said Mikan.

"So how many stars do you have?" said Nonoko.

"I have three." Said Mikan.

"WOW!" said Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan sweat dropped.

_**Dismissal**_

After dismissal, Mikan found a great spot where you can see the sunset.

It was under a **Sakura tree.**

She sat down, and looked at the beautiful sunset.

_It's so beautiful. I wish ojii san can see these. She thought smiling._

"Oi 'lil girl." Said a cold voice.

Mikan turned to see who it was.

It was her partner Natsume.

"What are you dong here?" he said coldly.

"I thought it was a great spot to see the sunset." She said innocently.

"Well find another spot. This is my spot." He said sitting down at the other side of the tree.

"Oh…sorry…then I will be going then." She said dusting off her skirt.

"Oh and nice to meet you." She said Smiling at him.

"Whatever." He said. But she didn't hear him, she was already walking.

_What a meanie! He's so rude! She thought angrily._

_**The next morning **_

It was a Saturday morning.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Natsume who was walking in the hallway carrying a manga in his hand.

He was headed to the classroom, to read his manga peacefully.

But as he was walking, he heard a piano.

He stopped and followed were the sound was coming from.

He stopped in front of the music room, and it was slightly opened.

So you can see who was playing the piano.

He peaked and saw it was Mikan, who was playing.

Her eyes were close, but she was still playing.

He stepped inside.

_She plays the piano so beautifully. He thought._

Then…

"What are you doing here?" said Natsume coldly, and interrupting a beautiful song.

Mikan immediately stopped. She stood up shocked.

"I-I-I was just…bored…so…I went here…and played the piano." She said nervously.

He noticed she was wearing a white sundress with a black rose at the edge of the dress.

(Sorry it was a black rose.)

_Wow she looks nice…wait! What am I thinking! He thought shaking it away._

"Um…are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said with no emotion.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to leave now. So bye." She said with a wave and headed to the door.

After she left he headed to the Sakura tree instead.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a boring chapter. But it will get better soon. And if you want to know what is her painful secret, then you just have to keep on reading. Thank you for the people who reviewed!!!**

**lysabelle**

**sarafyna-chan**

**glenda23**

**sakura4594**

**Tohru17**

**May520**

**Honey kun**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!**


	3. The talent show part 1

_**My heart beats only for you**_

**_Chapter 3: The talent show_**

_**Part 1**_

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" said Natsume coldly, and interrupting a beautiful song._

_Mikan immediately stopped. She stood up shocked._

"_I-I-I was just…bored…so…I went here…and played the piano." She said nervously._

_He noticed she was wearing a white sundress with a black rose at the edge of the dress._

_(Sorry it was a black rose.)_

_Wow she looks nice…wait! What am I thinking! He thought shaking it away._

"_Um…are you okay?" she asked._

"_I'm fine." He said with no emotion._

"_Oh okay. Well I'm going to leave now. So bye." She said with a wave and headed to the door._

_After she left he headed to the Sakura tree instead._

_End of flashback_

On Sunday Mikan went to the music room again.

But Natsume wasn't there.

So Mikan played the piano without any interference.

_**Monday morning**_

It was a beautiful Morning.

The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly.

"Class! Class!" said Narumi sensei.

"I have some good news!" he said.

The class immediately stopped talking.

"We're doing a talent show!" he said cheerfully.

The class cheered except for Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru.

Mikan was thinking of entering the talent show.

_Should I enter the talent show? Maybe I should. She thought._

"OK! So the people who want to join, please raise your hands." Narumi sensei said.

Half the class raised their hands.

Mikan raised her hand.

So Narumi got all the names down, who wanted to join.

"Ok. The people who will be entering the talent show, DO YOUR BEST! And the talent show will be next week, on Saturday." He said, then he dashed out of the classroom.

Mikan, stood up.

"Mikan, where are you going?" asked Hotaru blankly.

"I'm going to practice for the talent show." She said smiling.

"What are you going to do for the talent show?" asked an excited Anna, who just pooped out of nowhere.

"You'll see." She said, smiling.

"Ok." She said wondering what she will be doing.

Then she walked out and headed for the music room.

When she arrived in front of the music room, she went inside and started to play the piano.

_**Dinner time**_

"Where is that baka?" said Hotaru.

"Who?" asked Yuu.

"Who else? Its Mikan. And it's already dinner time and she's still not here." She said with no emotion.

"Hello Hotaru." Said a cheerful Mikan.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Oww….what was that for Hotaru?" she said getting up.

"Because you were late for dinner, baka." She said eating her crabs.

She sat down next to Hotaru and ate.

**I'm really sorry if it was too short. Please forgive me!!**

**And plz review. Thank you!!**


	4. The talent show part 2

_**My heart beats only for you**_

_**Chapter 4: Talent show part 2**_

_Flashback_

"_Hello Hotaru." Said a cheerful Mikan._

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"_Oww….what was that for Hotaru?" she said getting up._

"_Because you were late for dinner, baka." She said eating her crabs._

_She sat down next to Hotaru and ate._

_End of flashback_

Mikan was busy through these past 2 weeks.

She would be practicing for 4 hours, non stop

Hotaru would always shoot Mikan with her latest baka gun for always being late for dinner.

Mikan was the type of girl who would never give up, and would always do her best.

Mikan decided to play the piano while singing.

_**Saturday, The day of the talent show**_

Mikan was nervous and excited at the same time.

It was almost her turn.

Her friends came and wished her good luck, and went back to their seats.

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, were at their seats, waiting for Mikan to come up.

Then it was her turn.

Mikan placed her hands on top of the pianos keys.

Then she started playing and a minute she started singing.

_When I find myself watching the time_

_I never think about all the funny things you said_

_I feel like it's dead_

_Where is it leading me now?_

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, were shocked. They didn't know she could play the piano.

They thought that she had an amazing voice and she had talent. Natsume was just emotionless, but was really paying attention to Mikan.

_I turn around in the still of the room_

_Knowing this is when I'm gonna make my move_

_Can't wait any longer_

_And I'm feeling stronger but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotions here_

_It's pullin' me back_

_(Just a little more back)_

_Back to love you_

_Oh no, caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little_

_When he plays piano in the dark_

_He holds me close like a thief of the heart_

_He plays the melody_

_Born to tear me all apart_

_Silence is broken_

_And no words are spoken but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotions here_

_It's pullin' me back_

_(Just a little more back)_

_Back to love you_

_Oh no, caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little_

_When he plays piano in the dark _

_music plays_

_Silence is broken_

_And no words are spoken but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotions here_

_It's pullin' me back_

_(Just a little more back)_

_Back to love you_

_Oh no, caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little, oh i cry i cry_

_Oh no, caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little _

_When he plays piano in the dark_

When she was done, she got up, faced the crowd and bowed.

She smiled.

The crowd was cheering really loudly.

Mikan got off staged and was greeted by her friends.

Anna and Nonoko hugged Mikan tightly.

"Anna…Nonoko…I…can't…breathe!" she said gasping for air, then they let go of her and she inhaled, then exhaled.

"Sorry!" said Anna, and Nonoko.

"Its ok." She said.

"You were great Mikan!" said Yuu.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Good job Mikan." Said Ruka.

She just smiled.

"Oi! Lil' girl!" said a voice.

Mikan turned around, and saw it was Natsume.

"Your okay." He said blankly.

"Thank you Natsume." She said.

Then all of them went out to dinner.

Mikan was having a good time, then….

* * *

**Wat happened to Mikan? Is she ok? Well keep on reading to find out.**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	5. A secret revealed

_**My heart beats only for you**_

_**Chapter 5: A secret revealed**_

**This is it!! When everybody knows Mikan's painful secret!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Mikan was having a good time, then….

She felt a pain in her heart.

"Ow." She said.

Mikan stopped eating.

"Mikan are you all right?" asked Anna.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said with a fake smile.

The pain started to increase.

She clenched where her heart was.

_Oh no! Its happening again! _She thought clenching her fist tightly.

Then Koko, heard her thought.

He was curious.

"Mikan are you really alright, because heard your thoughts?" he asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said with another fake smile.

But Hotaru saw it and knew something was going on.

_Thud!_

Everybody looked where the noise came and they saw Mikan….

On the floor unconscious.

"Mikan!!" said Hotaru worriedly. (sorry if Hotaru is a little bit ooc)

Hotaru rushed to Mikan's side and put Mikan's head on her lap.

_Oh No!! Its happening again!!! Mikan!! Thought Hotaru._

Koko heard this.

"Call an ambulance!! Hurry!!" said Hotaru with tears.

An ambulance came, and brought Mikan to the hospital ASAP.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, and Natsume was at the waiting room.

They were worried about Mikan.

"Hotaru." Said Koko breaking the silence.

"What." Said Hotaru with her hands in front of her face, crying.

"Back at the restaurant….what did you mean _its happening again?_"

"Well…actually…..this isn't Mikan's fist time doing this…." She said with her bangs covering her face.

"WHAT!" said all of them, even Natsume.

"Y-You mean this wasn't Mikan's first time fainting." Said a worried Anna.

"Yes." Replied Hotaru sadly.

"You see….Mikan was born with…..a….heart problem…." Said Hotaru.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"She didn't like anybody knowing her secret, because if she told anybody then they'll get worried, and they'll treat her like a baby. Ever since they found out she was born with a heart problem, her parents would get worried and started treating her like a baby. Her grandpa treated her like she was a normal kid, without a heart problem, that's what she wanted the most, being treated like a normal kid. Like going outside how long she wants to, go to slumber party, and most of all….she wants to sing. She didn't want to tell you this because she thinks you'll treat her like a baby….But sometimes she did want to tell you, but she just didn't know how….she's always cheerful, even though she has a heart problem…" She said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"This is actually…..Mikan's fifth time fainting like that." She said.

It grew silent…...

Then the door opened and a man with a white coat came inside.

"I'm the doctor, and-" he was interrupted.

"WHERE IS MIKAN!?" she said furiously.

"Ms. Imai, please calm down, she's at a room resting." He said calmly.

"I wanna see her!" she said.

"You will…." He said.

"Ms. Imai." He started again.

"Did you know that Mikan has a heart problem?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well…..it seems that...her heart problem is getting worse…." He said with concern.

"What! She's not going to die right?" she said worriedly.

"She will….if we don't do surgery." He said.

"But it will be risky though." He said.

"And I need permission, so do u want to do the surgery or not?" he asked Hotaru.

"I will need to speak to Mikan about this." She said.

So all of them went to Mikan's room.

They opened the door and found Mikan lying on bed sleeping peacefully.

Hotaru started to cry, just by looking at her.

Anna tried to comfort Hotaru but she just cried and cried.

Mikan woke up, hearing someone cry.

She looked around and saw Hotaru crying.

Mikan walked to Hotaru.

"Hotaru don't cry." Said Mikan smiling.

Hotaru looked up with tears coming down her face.

"Mikan!" she said and happily hugged her, never wanting to let go of her best friend.

"Hotaru, please don't cry. I'm okay." Said Mikan smiling, and hugging back her best friend.

After a few minutes…

Hotaru stopped crying.

"If you tell anybody, that I cried, I will shoot you with my latest Baka gun." She said blankly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Then everybody started laughing.

Natsume, was at the corner, looking at Mikan laugh.

_I'm really glad you're okay. _As he gave a little smile.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!!**

**Next chapter...**

**Hotaru asks Mikan if she want to do the surgery….**

**What will Mikan say?**

**IS NATSUME FALLING FOR MIKAN??**

**READ TO FIND OUT!!!**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!**


	6. Please Read!

For all the readers who have read my stories I thank you! I know I haven't been updating my stories but soon enough I will be updating. I have **VERY** important news so please check out my profile.

Thank you so much!

A/N: If you want to know when the stories will be updated, you will have to go on my profile. So please check in, every often. I will be updating my profile about 3-4 times a week. If you have any comments please feel free to comment me anytime. But I will do my best to answer questions immediately.

Thank you again and Happy new years to you all.


End file.
